


Is There Somewhere

by PSIDontKnow



Series: Green Lilies, Blue Roses [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Named Miqo'te Warrior of Light, Sickfic, takes place after Heavensward patches but before Stormblood, you can pry my love for the dark knight family from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: Sidurgu hadn't expected to have to rescue the Warrior of Light from falling off the scaffolding on his way back from getting groceries.Well, he hadn't expected to know him in the first place.
Relationships: Dark Knight Family
Series: Green Lilies, Blue Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Dips toes into this water with my WoL, one half of one braincell
> 
> Note: Mieva'h uses a made up language here that just - the meaning doesn't matter much to anyone other than me and three people

Sidurgu knows better than to pay any sort of attention to people stumbling around the Brume, outside of the Forgotten Knight. Most are drunks, more often than not looking for a fight, ones looking to knock the big “dragon lookin fuck” around and instead getting pitched through a wall for their fool heartiness. He thinks it’s the same with whatever fool is stumbling around the rickety stair cases until he sees the swing of a familiar green tail, a gliting of a gold circlet, and realizes that the idiot is one that he’s promised to take care of. It’s easy enough to take two stairs at a time, shifting the bag of groceries he’d been bringing back to Rielle to one arm and grabbing onto the so-called Warrior of Light’s wrist before he takes a five yalm drop to the ground below.

“Mieva’h.” Sidurgu growls, tugging on the wobbling Miqo’te and accidentally pulling him into the cold of his armor. “What are you doing?”

“‘M - lyukin’ fur Fray.” The man’s words are horribly slurred, some sort of accent coming out in them that Sidurgu had never heard, not even when he’d traveled with his mentor, and Sid frowns.

“Mieva’h, you know where Fray is.” 

“Mmmhmm, he shhhhuld… shuld be heryah.” He flails a clawed hand towards where the stair landing meets wall, leaning more of his weight on Sidurgu, tail curling around the Au Ra’s leg. “He shoul’, I’m  _ UluIli Enameshe  _ he  _ Irishi is lah Mehauru. _ ” Mieva’h’s words are nothing more than gibberish to Sid, but he can’t tell if it’s because it’s a language he’s unfamiliar with, or if it’s because the Miqo’te’s cheek is pressed against his chest.

“Mieva’h?” Nothing, no response from the man now doing his best to use Sidurgu as a vertical bed, and he growls low in his throat, shifting his bag of groceries before letting go of Mieva’h’s wrist to tilt the smaller man’s chin up.

“Mieva’h. How much have you had to drink?” Even as he says the words, he realizes that the Miqo’te’s state wasn’t from imbibing. Dark cheeks are flushed darker, sweat making the painted on marking under his right eye smear, despite the man’s shivering and short sleeved shirt. His mismatched eyes are bloodshot and glassy, blue and gold looking at Sid for a moment before sliding shut in a slow blink. He doesn’t answer the dark knight, instead making a sound deep in his chest that makes the Auri think of coeurl kittens when pet awake. After a moment Mieva’h’s eyes slide open again and he frowns, trying weakly to pull his chin from Sid’s grip.

“Hey…. Le’go. I godda…. Godda fin’ Fray.” He only gets his hands on Sid’s wrist, the auri letting go of his face to grab at those uncoordinated hands, before his eyes roll back in his head and he faints. 

  
  


It took far too long to fumble the unconscious warrior over one shoulder whilst still keeping a hold of his groceries, but Sidurgu would sooner let every ghost he’d left behind haunt him at once than risk stolen food and a hungry Rielle. It takes even longer to get them and the groceries back to the ramshackle home Sid had lived in on and off since Ompagne had taken him in. He’s concerned about the fact he can feel the heat radiating off of the other just by having his cheek near the man’s side, the miqo’te’s labored breathing rasping across his horns and making him itchy.

“Rielle, open the door.” He very well can’t do it right now, and he knows his voice will carry through the then walls well enough. He just hopes she doesn’t scream at the sight of a man over his shoulder…

She doesn’t scream, but instead gives him that  _ look,  _ the one that brings a little furrow to her brow, that conveys exasperation, disbelief, disappointment, and curiosity in one tiny turn at the corner of her lips, and he half heartedly curses Fray for teaching her that along with conjury. (It hurts and soothes to see that familiar look on her face.) She doesn’t ask what happened, not yet, instead stepping aside when Sid steps into the home with a grunt. He doesn’t offer any explanations either, dropping the bag of groceries on the table that wobbles if you walk too close, too heavily and similarly dropping the fabled Warrior of Light on his threadbare mattress. The home is only two rooms, and Sidurgu had followed in Omapgne’s steps by taking the front room and leaving the second for the younger. (“ _ Only a fury’s damned year older, yet he’s acting like he saw the first Umbral Calamity.” _ ) Rielle follows behind him like a little green tinted shadow, watching curiously as he strips off his gauntlet to press his wrist against Mieva’h head.

“Shit.” He hisses, ripping his hand away from the other’s face and finally acknowledging his charge. “He’s burning up. I need you to go to Gilbrillont, see if he has something to cool the fever. Wear your cape, don’t get caught unawares.” She nods, quickly turning to grab her cape, only pausing for a moment before she runs out.

“Will...Will he be okay?”

“If Nidhogg couldn’t kill him, I doubt a flu will. Go, get the snow and be quick about it.” Sidurgu had never been good with his words, always too harsh, but Rielle simply nods, resolutely, and vanishes out the door. He hopes she believes his words, because he’s finding it hard to, he is no healer, that had been Fray’s job, and he has no idea what to do for a sick Miqo’te, other than pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

“ _ Eniri?  _ Ah,  _ Uramerash menka - _ ” Mieva’h’s babbling those nonsense words softly again, his eyes opening to narrow slits, hands flopping and looking for something, clawed fingers curved, catching for a moment in Sid’s mail before he takes both of those smaller, calloused hands in his own.

“Be calm. Listen to my voice, listen to your heartbeat. Breathe deep.” The words aren’t his, but his master’s, words he’d used to soothe both himself and Fray into calmness, to train and to live with the darkness that threatened them. Mieva’h stops, fingers curling around Sid’s, eyes sliding to look but not see.

“Fray?”

“No.”

“Oh...but he...said that too...” Miev stares at Sidurgu’s face, and he can see the other man processing, trying to remember who he is before gold and blue eyes widen and the Miqo’te is scrambling up, one hand clutching tight to Sid’s still, the other flailing and catching on his shoulder. The Warrior uses that grip to pull himself up, tail lashing angrily across the bedding behind him as he gasps for breath.

“What - ”

“Sidurgu, Orl, Sid,  _ Sid _ .” He gasps, ripping his hand from the Au ra’s to wrap both his arms around the other’s shoulders. Sidurgu, for his part, freezes. He’d never told the warrior his family name, had never given him permission for that silly childhood nickname, hadn’t received affection like this since - 

“Sid, Sid, Sid. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Mieva’h is still muttering, pulling himself up with the hug, burying his nose in Sid’s hair, ear flicking at the roughness of his horns. “I couldn’t hear him but then I could, I could hear and he missed you, so bad,  _ Enaklein ma Meresha, Maha emsa etsil. _ ” Dark fingers tangle in pale hair, and Sid doesn’t throw him off only because he’s scared of hurting the smaller man. (It’s not because he’s missed this affection, even if it’s frantic, not because his soul stone beats behind his heart and recognizes Mieva’h’s inherited one, pressed so close but far.)

“What in the seven hells are you talking about?” He hisses instead, stiff and letting the other attempt to give hiccuping purrs, rubbing his hot face against the top of his head.

“ _ Fray. _ I dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and didn’t realize, didn’t know that they were his dreams.  _ Maha Enaklein Imiklein,  _ so dear, so loved,  _ Meshe Menka - _ ” He hiccups again, beginning to tremble and Sid holds his breath, listening to his friend’s words pour from this unfamiliar person in unfamiliar words. “He missed his home, the only home he knew was you, he missed you and I walked passed you so many times and the Soul stretched towards you and I didn’t notice! He missed you, I missed you, I missed you for him without knowing who I missed. He was discarded like trash, his soul screamed to make sure you and she were safe, because I didn’t come in time, I could have - I could have saved him and you. The scions would love you, you’re so tall and pretty and no one would care that you stole our cake on our 17th name day because you’re so good, covered in blood and righteousness, darkness kissing your skin the way he craved -” He chokes on his words and tears, coughing, knocking his head against Sid’s horns but he’s too stunned to react.

“Mieva’h. Why were you looking for Fray?” He asks softly instead, slowly, as if pulled by someone else, bringing his arms up to loosely embrace the other man.

“He - His body left, he left it, and became Esteem, and Anguish, and it wore my face because it was neither of us! I can’t feel him any more, the dreams are far away, I want Fray, I want him back, he tempered me and I don’t want this to all be mine anymore!” Sidurgu can see the waves of darkness swirling around the Warrior, and suddenly realizes what had happened.  _ Aether Sickness _ . Mieva’h had spent so long denying his darkness, that when it became fully his, it still rejected itself, tearing the body from the inside out. When the warrior had finally stopped fighting, stopped putting all of the others ahead of himself, his body had burnt itself up with the energy he’d been tearing from himself to keep going.

“You will find him, but you have to calm yourself.” He says, more calm on the surface than he normally is, doing his best to channel Fray, to remind himself of Ompagne when their master had calmed either of them down from their bodies betraying them. The door rattles, the old latch catching wrong before Rielle can shoulder it open, and he watches as she comes in from the corner of his eye. Her eyes are wide as she takes in the two men, and Sidurgu lets go of the sobbing man half in his lap to reach for the cup of  _ something  _ hopefully helpful, along with the rag that she’d grabbed and filled with snow, the clever little thing.

“He’s sick.” He explains the obvious, trying to justify why he’d been holding him, smiling at Rielle’s tentative eye roll as she hands him the medicine, placing her own hand on Mieva’h back and patting him gently. The Miqo’te’s purring becomes louder at that, his sobs tapering off some, though Sid can still feel how absolutely soaked the top of his head is.

“Will he be okay?” She asks, gracelessly shoving the rag of snow between Mieva’h’s head and Sid’s, grinning at the way both shudder, the vaunted Warrior of Light whining like a hot kettle.

“He should be. It’s Aether sickness, so as long as he rests for tonight and we bring down the fever, we can get his Lord Commander to come collect him on the morn.” The Elezen girl nods curtly, taking the snow off their heads, along with the medicine so Sidurgu can wrestle the Miqo’te into a half laying position on the bed.

“You know, you look like Tyr, but more - ” Mieva’h gestures, sniffling noisly as hes pushed back to lay on the bed, and Rielle perks up.

“The other warrior of light?”

“Yes yes! Love them,  _ Mahaenimi,  _ sweet heart, dear.” Miev’s tail resumes it’s thrashing, though this time it seems to be happy. “Funny, so funny that we both love you who look alike. Dear, darling,  _ Arouw himas,  _ we both  _ Iminin, heasha minika - _ ” 

“You can keep talking after you take this.” Sidurgu growls, pressing the medicine under the other’s nose and glaring until he drinks all of the bitter brew. His glare is ruined by the gentle way he takes the mug back, by how he makes sure the pillow is comfortable before shoving him all the way down and resting the snow on his head. Despite the grimace at the taste, the Miqo’te is swift to recover, beginning to talk again as Sid yanks the covers over him.

Mieva'h babbles about the other Warrior of Light and someone that Sidurgu can only assume is either their wife or their surgically removed growth by how much the Warrior speaks of her and him being together as children. He babbles until Rielle starts yawning and goes to bed, babbles to Sidurgu in that weird mix of common and an unknown language, until he can no longer, falling asleep midstory. The Auri man has nowhere to sleep and the death grip the Miqo’te before him has on his hand wouldn't let him move even if he did. He resigns himself to sitting there awake the rest of the night, listening to the last pieces of his family snore.  Sid falls asleep despite the discomfort, bent over the bed and still loosely holding onto Mieva’h’h hand, but before he does, he swears he feels a familiar hand in his hair...

But it was probably just the wind

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted a translation of Miev's gibberish
> 
> I’m UluIli Enameshe he Irishi is lah Mehauru  
> I’m who broke his heart, his secrets are still in my mind
> 
> Uramerash menka   
> Why am I Home?
> 
> Enaklein ma Meresha, Maha emsa etsil  
> Heartbinds him to the trunk, he dreamed of this 
> 
> Maha Enaklein Imiklein, so dear, so loved, Meshe Menka  
> I dreamed of his heartlines, his connections, so dear, so loved, that real home
> 
> Dear, darling, Arouw himas, we both Iminin, heasha minika.  
> Dear, darling, fierce warriors, we both (saw) Moonlight (and it) caught us in your hand   
> This is the stuff you say when you're raised to be a priest in a dying culture where half of the language is gone


End file.
